Crawl into My Bed
by misswhiteblack
Summary: She loved being able to forget and in those moments she was no one and everyone. Nobody knew her name. She was just a girl in the darkness. Just a girl with a boy breathing heavily together and knowing that their affair is never going to last ...


Whore.

The word followed her around almost anywhere she went and she didn't understand where it came from. Sure she had a lot of male admirers but surely that was no cause for the names whispered in malice. So what did it matter if she wasn't your regular girl? So what if she didn't believe in keeping yourself pure so you can give yourself to someone that you've never wanted in the first place? That was what would happen and she knew it. It had happened to her older sister. Set to be married to someone that she barely knew and didn't even love. She didn't want that for herself. She didn't want to give herself to someone that she had no choice in. She wanted to have the choice and she supposed that was why she was the way she was. After all, her virtue could be taken tomorrow when she was out in the streets of Hogsmeade. Still she supposed that she knew where the words of malice had come from. Her own sisters would have spread the rumours. Not that they were particuarly rumours. There was nothing to say that they weren't true and in most part they were. Still it wasn't like anyone took the time to look and see what was wrong with her. It wasn't like anyone wondered why she acted that way. Her parents took no interest and her sisters only took interest so they could gossip about her. She knew what they were like. She knew it well.

They couldn't understand how much she loved the warm skin upon hers, faltering fingers clutching her body greedily, whispered words in the darkness that meant nothing when the light had come. She loved being able to forget and in those moments she was no one and everyone. Nobody knew her name. She was just a girl in the darkness. Just a girl with a boy breathing heavily together and knowing that their affair is never going to last. Maybe she did it to remember but maybe she did it to forget. Either way the malice and harsh words would not stop her from doing what she wanted. It wasn't like she was one of those girls who expected anything from a boy. She didn't expect a love affair. She didn't expect anyone to declare love for her. She was alone and all she wanted was the comfort of a good fuck every once in a while. Her body in arousal arched up to meet the body of whoever was with her at that point. It helped her. She didn't know how but it certainly helped her.

She supposed that was what no one understood in this place. Instead they just whispered about her as she passed and she would often catch that one word, spoken in malice. Whore. It didn't matter to her she would tell herself. She knew why it was being spoken. She knew what her sisters were telling her parents. Not that she cared. It wasn't like they had ever cared about her before. If they wanted to think she was dirty for her promiscuity then they could. It was their own fault after all. It was their fault that she had turned out this way. If they hadn't filled her head with so much rubbish, if they didn't spend all their time trying to bring her down then maybe she wouldn't have to seek comfort and solace in the arms of the boys of Hogwarts.

She knew her reputation and she knew it wasn't good. Who would want her after all of this? Still what was she to do. Just stopping her antics would plunge her into misery and the arched bodies in the darkness were the only things that were stopping her from sinking. How else was she supposed to cope? She could start drinking but she wasn't quite sure that it would agree with her. No she preferred this kind of release. It was easy and it made her feel in control even if only for a little. For a short time she could forget what was going on outside the walls and pretend it was just her and the boy that was with her. She knew that her attitude had resulted in the words whispered in malice but she also knew that they would never understand. Those people who whispered about her behind their hands would never understand how much better she felt in someone's bed, forgetting about the world.

So what if she was ruined? So what if no one would want her as their wife? It didn't matter to her at all. Why should she exist just to become someone's wife? Why should she do what her parents wished? They had never cared about her. They had never cared about any of them. She knew that if they were to get their way she would end up married to some pureblood wizard whom she knew nothing about. She didn't want to end up like that. She was young and beautiful. She wanted to have her way. She wanted to have the moments of frenzied passion. She wanted to have sex with boys she barely knew and to feel them move within her because then she was nameless. It was in those moments that she was just another person in the world, carefree and meaningless. What did it matter to anyone what she did? She never hurt anyone except herself.

She knew that she was worthless. She didn't have anything except an attitude and a firm body to use to her advantage. Not that it matter at all. She couldn't keep going on with all these different boys and willing them to be the one person. She couldn't forget that there was only one person that she wanted to find solace in. Not that he would want her. Everyone in the school knew about her reputatuion and she was sure that he would never come near her. It made it hard to continue with all the other boys that were only to pleased when she asked them to her bed. Yet she hated them all for not being him. There wasn't even anything she could do about it. There was no one she could turn to, no one she could talk to about her misfortune. She knew it was of her own making. Still she couldn't stop. She just didn't want to remember what her life was like and what her life was suppose to be. She just wanted to forget it all. There was nothing that could stop the pain but being fucked could numb it for a little while.

She was here again with yet another boy. He was young and eager. His hands grabbed at her in the dark corner of the corridor. His hot breath was on her neck and she could tell that he wasn't very experienced. Not that it mattered. Soon it would be all over and she could hate him along with the rest for not being the one person she wanted. His nails scraped against her skin and she arched her back away fro the wall. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and he cried out a little. She should a suspected that Hufflepuff wouldn't have been able to handle her. Yet what was she to do. There were only so many boys in the school. She couldn't just stick within her own house. The boy she was with had a firm hand on her buttocks and another firm hand on her breast. She could feel him pressed against her. She urged him on willing for the pleasure to wash away the pain. She knew that this time it wouldn't be as successful and she mentally reminded herself to find someone of better experience next time. At the moment though it didn't matter.

Suddenly the boy was ripped away from her and she cried out. They had been so close. She had been so close. So close to forgetting. A voice was shouting, a male voice. It was dark and she didn't even want to look at who it was sending her erstwhile lover flying down the corridor. She pushed herself away from the wall and took off down the corridor. She heard the person swearing behind her as they took after her. She was lucky that she was quite fit. Probably from all the screwing that she took part in. Her cloak flew out behind her as she ran through the corridors hoping that she didn't bump into a professor. She was pretty sure that the person behind her was a perfect. Who else would be partolling around that corridor at this time?

She tripped and went sprawling on the floor. She rolled on to her back pulling out her wand in anticpation as her pursuer turned the corner. The light from her pursuers wand lit up the corridor. She could see all so clearly whom her pursuer had been. He stood there over her lookig at her through confused, blue eyes. She didn't move. She couldn't move. She was transfixed by the sight of him the above her. He offered her his hand to help her up and she took it. They stood within a couple of inches of each other and she took in his short, spiky blonde hair and then muscular arms that came from quiditch. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. They just stood there not moving for a couple of minutes until she cautiously her her lips to his mouth.

She felt elated as he kissed her back with a passion she didn't know could be possibly. His hands were skilled as they roamed over her body caressing her breasts and hips. His skin was just the right temperature as they made contact with the skin of her stomach. She pressed her hips to him and could feel his arsousal. A large, firm hand gripped her buttocks pulling her tighter towards him. She bit his lip and tasted blood but he didn't pull back. His other hand went into her hair gripping it and even pulling it a little. He pushed her back so that she hit the wall. Her own hand was in his hair and her other wrapped round his neck. Her wand discarded on the floor. His hand left her hair to unfasen his trousers and then went to her buttocks. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Her nightdress rucked up over her arse and she wasn't even wearing knickers. He could feel with at her entrance and she didn't know if she had ever felt so aroused. Then slammed into her.

She only just managed to stop herself yelling out as he plunged himself right into her hitting the exact right spot. She could feel his breath on her chest as he rested his head against her collarbone. She threw her head back as he pulled out just to plunge back in again. He set up a motion and she followed rocking her hips to meet his every thrust. It was fast and hard and she found the trying to be quiet was so much harder than usual. She enjoyed the sound of the dull thacked of his skin on hers as he thrust in and out of her. She could feel his breath getting quicker and quicker against the skin of her breath and she could feel her stomach knotting in pleasure. Her breath was coming in little gasps. She was about to climax. He was close too. Her orgasm took over then and her whole body shook with pleasure. Then his final thrust came and he released himself into her.

They stood together, their sweat mingling as they caught their breath. She couldn't believe what she had bee missing out on. She had been with so many different men but none of them had affected her like this. She unlocked her legs from round his waist. They were aching slightly as she set her feet on the floor. He pulled out of her quickly doing up his trousers and she let her nightdress fall. She looked at him for a moment and he looked at her. He bent down and picked their wands off the floor. He handed her wand back to her.

'Goodnight, Andromeda,' he said softly and walked off down the corridor leaving her alone with no idea of what had just happened.

'Goodnight, Theodore.'


End file.
